A Friend's Help
by VampFan539
Summary: Arlene thinks she needs to save Sookie.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please don't sue :)**

**A.N. May contain spoliers for those of you who have not read the books.**

My heart was beating so loudly I thought for sure it would pop out of my chest. I stood in the shadow's of Merlotte's parking lot waiting for my intended victim. My former best friend Sookie Stackhouse. I say former because so much had changed between us. I was now a member of the Fellowship of the sun and she was a whore to a bunch of filthy, vile, blood sucking parasites. They had corrupted my friend and stole her soul and I would not sit back any longer and just watch her be destroyed. The church had taught us ways to save our loved ones that were to far into the demonic world.

All I had to do was stake her through the heart with my stake which had been doused in holy water and say a simple prayer over her body and the demons would be forced to leave her alone. I'm not sure how exactly she would live but the minister had assured me she would be just fine and back to how she was before she had ever meant vampire Bill.

My thought were interrupted when Sookie stepped out into the parking lot the music from the bar drifted out behind her. She was talking on her cell phone which might prove to be to my advantage. She would be distracted enough that I would be able to sneak up on her without her reading my mind and carry out my mission. She paused at her car to dig her keys out of her purse now was my time. I sprung out of my hiding space which was right next to her car behind a huge bush. Quickly I plunged the stake down but somehow she must of sensed the danger at the last moment and she twisted. Not fast enough because the stake instead sunk into her shoulder. She screamed loudly and dropped her cell phone. Thank god the music was so loud in the bar it drowned out her loud mouth. A concerned voice called her name over and over again from the phone. She clutched her shoulder and turned towards me. Her eye's filled with horror and then an emotion I couldn't identify.

"ARLENE? What the hell?"

"Sorry Sookie, you need purged of your demons. The pain will end soon and you'll be healed."

"I don't deserve this. I don't need purged of anything. You've been brain washed by the fellowship."

"Shh hush now child I'll fix all the wrong."

"I wont fight you Arlene I refuse to let the kids grow up without a mother."

Lie's! She just knew she couldn't fight me because good always wins over evil. I pulled the stake from her shoulder and ready myself to plunge it again. She backed up bumping into her car.

"Please Arlene don't do this. Think of your kids what will they do with you in prison?"

"I'm not going to prison! I'm not going to kill you, just save you."

I pulled the stake back and brought it down . I'm not sure what happened because the next thing I knew I was flying across the parking lot and landed with a loud thud and the snapping of a bone. My left arm was now completely useless. I struggled to sit up and find Sookie. Big mistake because not only did my whole body feel like it had been hit by a train; but a massive blond vampire stood protectively in front of Sookie. He was growling slightly and looked none to pleased that I was alive. I had meant him only once before and tried to think of his name.

Alex?

Alan?

Erin?

Eric?

Yes, that was it Eric at least I knew the name of the beast that would kill me now. He would not be happy that I had been trying to save the soul of my friend. Not after he had worked so hard to destroy her. I glared at him with as much hate as I could.

"Stupid vile leech." I hissed out at him. He moved towards me in a blink and picked me up by the throat. He shook me so hard my teeth rattled.

"Your lucky Sookie would be upset if I killed you. At least for the kids sake anyways. Your also lucky that she's not to badly hurt and I can fix this wound up in no time flat" He paused for a moment and then he had to keep on talking.

"Stay away from my girl." His voice dripped with venom and hatred of me. If Sookie had not been standing right there he would of surely broke my neck or drained me dry. He dropped me hard to the ground and moved over to Sookie. He gently picked her up into his arms carrying her back towards the bar.

"You had me worried when you screamed over the phone like that. I got here as fast as I could. Good thing we had a date tonight or I would have been at Fangtasia. Instead of at your house."

I heard him say as he opened up the door and into the bar . I was losing conciseness quickly; I think I may have had a concussion. My last thought before I blacked out was that it was defiantly time to find a new religion.

The End!!

**A.N Please read and review :)**


End file.
